Picked On
by meguhanu
Summary: Kaoru Kamiya has been picked on every single day of her life. She even gets notes telling her to end her life. Now she's in a new school. Will she make new friends? Or will history repeat itself?
1. History Repeats

**Picked On**

**Chapter 1 **

**AN: "This is what happened to me during high school. This is a very sad fanfic. Please have tissues waiting. I was crying myself while writing this."**

Kaoru Kamiya walked down the hallways of her new school. She had transferred to Kyoto High School because at Tokyo High school she was getting suicide notes from her classmates. She was always picked on every single day of her life.

**Cue music:**

**If We Hold On Together: By Diana Ross **

**Don't lose your way  
With each passing day  
You've come so far  
Don't throw it away  
Live believing  
Dreams are for weaving  
Wonders are waiting to start  
Live your story  
Faith, hope & glory  
Hold to the truth in your heart**

**If we hold on together  
I know our dreams will never die  
Dreams see us through to forever  
Where clouds roll by  
For you and I**

You name it, they did it to her. She was knocked down for no reason in the hallways, the kids dumped food on her at lunchtime, they put gum in her beautiful ebony hair, she sat on the floor or alone at the tables, she was always found in the bathroom crying, her locker was trashed, she got notes saying she should kill herself and no one liked her, and the worst was time when she had a bottle of boiling hot water dumped over her head. It was so bad, she had to transfer schools. The principle did nothing to help her. **(this ALL happened to me. Luckily my twin sis Ceal was there for me when I needed her. Don't get me wrong the picked on her too. WE WERE THERE FOR EACH OTHER AND STILL ARE TO THIS DAY.)**

**Souls in the wind  
Must learn how to bend  
Seek out a star  
Hold on to the end  
Valley, mountain  
There is a fountain  
Washes our tears all away  
Words are swaying  
Someone is praying  
Please let us come home to stay **

If we hold on together  
I know our dreams will never die  
Dreams see us through to forever  
Where clouds roll by  
For you and I

When we are out there in the dark  
We'll dream about the sun  
In the dark we'll feel the light  
Warm our hearts, everyone

If we hold on together  
I know our dreams will never die  
Dreams see us through to forever  
As high as souls can fly  
**The clouds roll by  
For you and I**

Her parents were dead so she had no one to comfort her. She lived alone, but she'd get into another school. She had moved to Kyoto and gotten into Kyoto High School.

So here she was at Kyoto High School trying to find her first class. All the hallways were like a maze! "Damn! They didn't even consider giving me a map!" she yelled. The halls were deserted except for a really tall rooster head.

"Hey! You!" she yelled. The "Roosterhead" looked at Kaoru. "I'm new here and I'm lost," she said. "Newbie, huh?" asked the tall teen. "Guilty," she said.

"Sure I can direct you. By the way, my name is Sanosuke Sagara. Call me Sano. Who's class are you looking for?" asked Sano. "Uh," Kaoru looked at her schedule. "Mr. Saito's Science Class," said Kaoru.

"We got to go, now!" yelled Sano. He grabbed Kaoru and ran with her dragged her down two halls. "Here you go and good luck," he said then took off down the halls. "Thanks!" she yelled. "I forgot to tell him my name," she said.

Kaoru made sure everything was perfect before she knocked on the door. "Who is it?' came a snarl from inside the classroom. "Uh, I'm the new girl," said Kaoru. "Get your ass in here," said the teacher.

Kaoru opened the door and about 23 pairs of eyes were on her. _Big class, _she thought. Then she saw the teacher. _He looks like a wolf! _she thought to herself. "I'm Mr. Saito," said Saito. "Introduce yourself to the class then find an empty seat," he snarled.

Kaoru faced the class. It was so big. "I'm Kaoru Kamiya," she said. A certain part of the class stifled laughter. Kaoru looked at them. About 5-6 of them were laughing at her! 3 black haired women, 1 black haired teen, and one very scary red headed teen. _I definitely don't want to sit near them, _thought Kaoru.

"Miss Kamiya, from now on, I expect you to be on time, otherwise you will have detention," Mr. Saito said. "Now sit down," he said.

Kaoru glanced around the room. Only one empty seat and that was near that group that was laughing at her earlier. Kaoru groaned as she walked past them.

"Watch this," said one of them black haired girls. She tripped Kaoru. She landed flat on her face. The whole class laughed at her. Kaoru looked at the girl who tripped her. "Welcome to your new hell. My name is Tomoe and don't you forget it you nerd," she whispered to Kaoru.

Kaoru got up, brushed herself off and took her seat. She hid her tears. Then Sano came in. "Hey teach. Sorry I'm late," he said. "It's no problem," said Saito. Kaoru was enraged. It was okay for the Roosterhead to be late, but not her! "Damn that teacher," whispered Kaoru.

Sano headed to his seat. It was the one Kaoru was in. "Hey new girl, you're in my seat," he snarled at her. "Sorry Sano," said Kaoru who got up. "Better not take my seat again little girl or I'll have to teach you a lesson," he said cracking his knuckles.

Kaoru had to go to the janitor and get another desk. It was the beginning of a stressful year for Kaoru.

Lunch time wasn't any better. She had no where to sit. All the seats were taken, so she sat on the floor. It was so embarrassing for her. A teacher came over to her and invited her to eat lunch in the classroom.

"My name is Miss Tae," she said. "I'm Kaoru Kamiya," said Kaoru with a sob. "It's ok dear," said Tae. "Today has been hell for me so far," she said. "Really?" asked Tae.

She led Kaoru to the Guidance office. "Sit here and eat your lunch," she said. Kaoru did. But she only took a few bites. "What's wrong dear?" asked Tae.

"They are going to hurt me," said Kaoru. "Who?" asked Tae. "Those 3 black haired girls, 2 black haired guys, and a freaky red head," said Kaoru now crying. "I don't know their names," said Kaoru.

"I can tell you their names. They are the most popular people here. Okay, they three girls are Tomoe Yukishiro, Misao Makimachi, and Megumi Takani. The two guys are Aoshi Shinomori and-," but Kaoru cut her off. I know the other one is Sanosuke Sagara. He told me in the hall before I got to class," said Kaoru.

"Okay and the red head; his name is Kenshin Himura. He's also known as Battousai because of his sword style that he uses. You want to stay as far away as you can from him. He's Tomoe's boyfriend," said Tae.

Kaoru looked at Tae with confusion written all over her face. "How do you know all this?" she asked. "My dear, I'm a guidance counselor. It's m job to know this stuff," she said.

The bell rang and Kaoru had to get to her next class which was gym. "Thank you for the talk and I'll keep that info. on the down low," she said. Tae waved bye to her.

Kaoru got to the gym with ease. It was so huge. But unfortunately for her, those bullies were in her class too. "Well look what the cat dragged in," said Tomoe. Kaoru spun around to her voice. Tomoe, Aoshi, Megumi, Misao, Sano and Kenshin were all behind her.

"Can you please leave me alone?" asked Kaoru politely. Aoshi glared down at the girl. "Oohhh, Aoshi doesn't like you," said Misao who was arm and arm with him.

"None of us like you," said Tomoe who pushed Kaoru down. The whole rest of the class were looking at defenseless Kaoru. "I don't want to fight you," said Kaoru. "Too bad because we feel like you need a good beating so you can know your place in this school," said Megumi. Kaoru got up. Megumi was about to slap Kaoru, but Kaoru dodged it. "If you want to fight me, you're going to have to do better than that you slut," said Kaoru from the other side of the gym. Everyone looked at Kaoru.

"Damn she's fast," said Misao. Kenshin stepped forward with amber eyes glaring straight at Kaoru. "She may be fast, but I'm faster," said Battousai.

Then he disappeared. _Where did he go? _asked Kaoru's mind.He stopped right in front of Kaoru. She squeaked in fear. _There he is. _"Learn you place and don't ever call my friend a slut again, or I'll end your life," said Battousai.

Kaoru slumped her body down. "It's all happening again. Just like at my other school. God, Please help me," she sobbed out on the gym floor.


	2. Come Again

**Picked On **

**Chapter 2**

Kaoru had had her life threatened. The rest of her first day didn't go smoothly. Everyone in the school had heard what happened in the gymnasium.

Kaoru had a tough time getting to her classes. She still didn't know where they were. Kaoru was so scared that she didn't even ask for directions from students nor from teachers. She also had a tough time knowing that kids were watching her every move.

_I don't like it here. I want to go home. I want to die. Who will protect me? _she wondered.

Kaoru got to her last class of the day. It was art. The teacher welcomed her into the class. Kaoru looked at him. He was wicked handsome. he had his hair styled like a turkey. He smiled politely down to her. "Hi there. My name is Mr. Gentatsu.

Kaoru felt a blush appear on her face. "Nice to meet you," Kaoru said looking up at the tall teacher. "You will be sitting at the back table with Kenshin," said Mr. Gentatsu pointing down at the end of the classroom. He was sitting alone at a big table.

Kaoru gasped in fear. Kenshin was staring right at Kaoru with dangerous amber eyes. "It's ok. He's harmless," said Mr. Gentatsu. Kaoru started walking towards Kenshin. _He's harmless huh? Then why did he threaten my life?_

Kaoru gulped in fear. She didn't take her eyes off Kenshin. She sat across from him. She couldn't take the staring contest so she averted her gaze.

_Well, well, well, look what appeared at my desk. A little scared raccoon. This should be a fun year, _thought Kenshin. The teachers voice startled Kaoru. "Alright class! I want you all to paint what you're thinking right now. Use whatever material you see fit," said Mr. Gentatsu. Then he took his seat.

Kenshin didn't budge, but Kaoru did…away from him. She wandered around the classroom until she found some markers. She also got a huge sheet of white paper. She sat back in her set and got to work. She also took out her CD player since she saw everyone listening to her own music. She popped in her favorite band: Evanescence. Album Origin. (My fav. band)

Kenshin got up as soon as Kaoru sat down. He grabbed some paints. He worked in silence along with Kaoru.

Kaoru sketched what she was thinking. In 35 minutes, she was done. The picture was her in a cemetery lying dead on her own grave. Her wrists were slit. A butcher knife was discarded by her side. Tears waterfalled down her eyes.

Kenshin had his eyes wide. He grabbed the picture from Kaoru. "Are you insane!" he yelled. "Give that back!" yelled Kaoru. but Kenshin didn't despite Kaoru's protests.

The whole class looked up from drawing. They had actually heard him scream over their music.

Even Mr. Gentatsu was surprise. "Is their a problem Mr. Himura?" he asked. "Look at Kaoru's painting!" yelled Kenshin. He held it up for everyone to see. All the students groaned in disgust.

Mr. Gentatsu got up form his desk and walked over to Kenshin and Kaoru. He took the picture from Kenshin. His eyes widened in fear. "Miss Kamiya, this is great detail, but do you care to explain the picture?" he asked.

Kaoru had had enough. "It's what you're going to do to me anyway!" yelled Kaoru to Kenshin. "You threatened to end my life!" she yelled glaring daggers at Kenshin who glared right back. "Fuck you bitch," said Kenshin. "I'm sure you'd want to," said Kaoru. The class "Oohhh" at this.

"Alright you two, enough! You both have detention today for 2 hours!" yelled Mr. Gentatsu. It was his turn to glare. He glared at Kenshin and at Kaoru who flinched. "But," Kenshin started, but Gentatsu shushed him with a glare. Kenshin and Kaoru took their seats.

"Way to go geek," said Kenshin. Kaoru didn't retaliate, instead she looked at him with huge tears. Kenshin widened his eyes. _She has beautiful blue eyes. There's so much emotion behind them. _thought Kenshin.

Kaoru gathered her things and left for home. Kenshin watched her go. He sighed. "Miss Kamiya where are you going? Class isn't over yet," said Mr. Gentatsu. "Away from here," said Kaoru without a second glance back.

Kenshin ran after her. "I'll get her back," he said. Mr. Gentatsu had his doubts but he trusted Kenshin, after all who do you think was his top student?

Kaoru ran down the halls not caring where she was going. She saw a sign that said "EXIT" but it led to the basement. "Shit," curse Kaoru looking around at old desks and a huge boiler.

Kaoru turned around and saw the one person she didn't want to see; Kenshin. "What are you doing? Following me!" she yelled. She was enraged. Kenshin didn't say anything. He just walked up to her. Kaoru backed up afraid.

He pinned her up against the wall. "That's far enough," whispered Kaoru. Kenshin grabbed her forcing Kaoru to look at him straight in the face. He looked into her eyes. "You have beautiful eyes," he said.

Kaoru cocked her head in confusion. "Come again?" she asked. "I didn't mean to be mean to you when I first saw you," he said. "Everything I've done to you today, I hope you'll forgive me for I apologize," said Kenshin letting her go. He closed his eyes and opened them again.

Kaoru awed. He didn't have the amber eyes that had frightened her. This time he had gentle violet harmless eyes. "Apology accepted. But why did you hurt my feelings in the first place?" asked Kaoru; wanting some answers NOW.

Kenshin sighed. "Okay, here's the whole story. What I'm about to tell you, you can't tell anyone. Me and Mr. Gentatsu are undercover police officers. We are here because there have been multiple murders in Kyoto. We think these murders are connected to this school somehow. I thought you might be the culprit, so that's why I had to test you," Kenshin finished.

Kaoru fell over anime style. "You TESTED me by hurting my feelings then threatening my life!" yelled Kaoru while hitting Kenshin on top of the head. "Oro!" said Kenshin as he fell to the floor.

"Hey! I thought you'd be able to dodge that!" said Kaoru. "Oro," went Kenshin again. Kaoru sighed. "Okay, look. I'll help you with your investigation. Maybe I can help," said Kaoru. Kenshin stood straight up. "NO," he stated firmly, his eyes in violet slits.

"Why?" she asked. "It's dangerous enough just having that bitch Tomoe as my pretend girlfriend. She's a total slut," said Kenshin. Kaoru chuckled.

"Listen the only reason I told you this is so you won't get emotional. Plus I think you've had a rough day. So from this day on, do you want to be my friend out of school?" he asked her.

Kaoru was skeptical to begin with. Then she jumped in his arms. Kenshin easily caught her slim body. "Sure," she said. Kenshin put her down. "So swear you won't tell anyone?" asked Kenshin. Kaoru swore over her parents grave.

"By the way, do you think you can keep acting like a victim of teenage torture?" asked Kenshin. Kaoru nodded her head. "How hard could it be? I had to deal with it every day of my life," said Kaoru sadly.

"You really had it rough," said Kenshin. Kaoru nodded her head. "I pity you," said Kenshin while he hugged her. "Tell you what, as soon as this case raps up do you want to go out with me?" asked Kenshin. Kaoru had never been asked out before. "I think I would love to," said Kaoru.

"Okay. now we have to go back to class," said Kenshin as he regained the amber eyes. He looked at her. "You coming?" he asked. "You have scary eyes," said Kaoru. "Don't mind the eye color. I promise I won't hurt you," said Battousai. "Okay," said Kaoru who walked right up to Battousai.

"Okay act like you don't want to go back," said Kenshin as he grabbed Kaoru gently on the arm. Kaoru began to kick but not scream. He led her back to class, careful not to hurt her.

They entered the classroom. Everyone wasn't surprised Kenshin had managed to catch her. "I got her," said Kenshin holding Kaoru. "Thank you Kenshin," said Mr. Gentatsu. "Both of you take your seats and don't forget about your detentions," he said.

Kenshin grunted. He led Kaoru back to her seat. "I think we fooled them," said Kaoru in a whisper. "I think we did too," said Kenshin. Neither of them talked to each other...until later on in detention.


	3. Detention Talk

**Pick On**

**Chapter 3**

Kaoru had a weight lifted off her shoulders. Kenshin only acted touch and mean to her because he's an undercover cop, a damn sexy one at that.

She saw a picture of him in her mind. His beautiful red hair tied high in a ponytail, his gorgeous violet eyes, and that horizontal scar he had on his left cheek.

She felt goosebumps on her arms. She shivered with delight. Then she was pushed out of her fantasy by the bell ringing. Kenshin and Kaoru were still in art class. Neither of them got up. They had detention and since this was the last class, why bother going anywhere?

Kenshin and Kaoru watched the class leave until they and Mr. Gentatsu were the only ones left. "So," said Mr. Gentatsu walking over to Kenshin. "You put on a good show," he said leaning over Kenshin. "Thank you," said Kenshin.

Mr. Gentatsu looked over at Kaoru. "Miss Kamiya, can you excuse us gentlemen?" he asked so politely it made Kaoru blush as red as Kenshin's hair. "She knows," said Kenshin. "WHAT!" screamed Gentatsu. "Why the hell did you tell her?" asked Gentatsu pointing at Kaoru who felt powerless.

"Look, she's had a rough life. I didn't want top pick on her. She's had it so rough in the past," said Kenshin, who was now walking next to Kaoru.

"So have you, Battousai," said Gentatsu. This cost him a amber glare. Gentatsu flinched a little. "Shut up," said Battousai in a sexy baritone voice.

"Is that true that you've been picked on your whole life?" asked Gentatsu to Kaoru. "Yes," said Kaoru feeling sorrow. "I see," said Gentatsu. "Well Miss Kamiya, please consider me your friend as well," said Gentatsu to Kaoru. Kaoru giggled. "You two are hilarious," she said.

All 3 of them talked throughout detention about life, Kaoru's past (much to Kaoru's dismay), and the murders taking place all over Kyoto.

"So how do you think it's connected to this school?" Kaoru asked really interested. "Well," said Kenshin. "Only teenagers from your grade have been killed. From what the reports go, they were raped then murdered. There are no connections between the victims. All different ages, no heritage connection, and to sum it up, they had nothing in common," Kenshin finished. "But there is ONE thing they have in common," said Gentatsu. Kenshin and Kaoru looked up at Gentatsu.

"I noticed that the day before they died, they were all called to the principal's office. Maybe the principal had something to do with it," said Gentatsu. "But how can we get close?" asked Kenshin.

Gentatsu smiled and looked at Kaoru. "Time to help us Kaoru," said Gentatsu. "Huh?" asked Kaoru afraid now. "Will you please go undercover for us in the principal's office?" asked Kenshin. "I don't know," said Kaoru. "How can I get him to call me into the office?" she asked.

"Just look sexy," said Gentatsu. "I'll try but I'm scared. I don't want to get raped or die," sobbed Kaoru. Kenshin wrapped his arms around Kaoru's shoulders. "Don't worry. I swear on my life I will protect you," said Kenshin.

Kaoru shook his arms off. Kenshin was surprised at this reaction. She stood up and looked at Kenshin. She smiled. "Hugs work better if I stand," she said. Kenshin opened his arms wide for her to come into his embrace. She did.

They hugged closely. "You know, if I didn't know better, I swear just by looking at you 2, you look like girlfriend and boyfriend," said Gentatsu. Kaoru and Kenshin both blushed and pushed away from each other. "Why deny that you 2 are falling in love?" he asked them. Kaoru nor Kenshin said anything.

"Well, uh tomorrow, I'll uh…try to dress sexier than I did today," said Kaoru. She looked up at the clock. "It's been 2 hours. I got to get home," she said as she gathered her books and book bag. She rushed out the door with a gust of wind that made papers go flying everywhere.

"I think she looked sexy today anyway," said Kenshin. "You idiot," said Gentatsu as he hit Kenshin lightly over the head with his hand. "Hey," said Kenshin laughing with his infamous Rurouni eyes.

Gentatsu went over to his desk and looked at Kaoru's painting. he sighed. "That poor girl. I wonder why she was picked on all her life. I hope she makes new friends here," said Gentatsu. Kenshin walked up beside Gentatsu. "I'm going to try to get the popular kids here to lay off her," said Kenshin. "You do that," said Gentatsu.

Kenshin looked at the painting along with Gentatsu. He looked at Kaoru's body over her grave. Then at her slit wrist and the butcher knife on the side of her arm. "DO you think she'll commit suicide?" asked Kenshin.

"Well, she's at the cliff's end of suicidal stunts, but maybe you can bring her back from that edge," said Gentatsu looking at Kenshin.

"You already made friends with her, so keep that up. Maybe just maybe you can be her first friend since she's had in her life," said Gentatsu.

"I plan on being more than a friend to her. I plan to be her soul mate," said Kenshin. "I know I'm falling in love with her," said Kenshin, then he himself exited the room. "Love is a wonderful thing," said Gentatsu.

"How would you know? You've never had anybody," said Kenshin's voice. He scared Gentatsu. "NOT FUNNY!" he yelled jokingly back at Kenshin.


	4. Incident At The Mall

**Picked On **

**Chapter 4**

Kaoru threw all her clothes on her bed. She had nothing that looked sexy! "Why me?" she asked sitting down on her heap of clothes. Then her eyes caught of a black miniskirt.

She went over to the mirror. She put it in front of her to see how it looked. It looked gorgeous. "Might as well try it on," she said. She took off her jeans and put on the miniskirt. It fit perfectly.

Now to find a top to go with it. It was no good. All she had was work out bras, jean tops, and t-shirts. "Well, looks like it's time to go shopping," said Kaoru. She took off the miniskirt. She put on regular black jeans and a red t-shirt. She wore her hair in a long braid down her back.

The mall was only a 15 minute walk away from her house. It was already dark out, sop she had to be extra careful of thieves and rapists. Kaoru didn't want to be on the 11 o clock news. She'd rather watch it than be on it.

Kaoru hurriedly got to the mall. It was packed with teenagers. "And here I thought they came out on Friday nights and Saturday nights," she giggled.

Kaoru walked quickly to the store she new was the most popular one in the mall. Surprisingly, it wasn't that expensive. Kaoru went into the store named "WE GOT WHAT'S HOT!"

She went over to the tops. She started to flip through the clothes until she found a black tank top with a red sequin rose on the side near the hip area. "Oh, this is perfect," she said. She tried it on. It fit perfectly, showing every curve in her body.

Kaoru looked at the price. It was only 15 dollars. "Consider it sold," she said. Then she heard some girls giggling while she got into her t-shirt. Then she headed to the counter to pay for it.

"You won't believe this top I found!" said one of the girls behind Kaoru. Kaoru froze. She knew that voice. It was Tomoe! She must have and her whole group with her. "Shit," whispered Kaoru. She didn't do anything but pray to get out of the store.

"Where is it?" asked Tomoe going through the rack. "It was just here. It was a black tank top with a red rose on it!" she hollered.

Kaoru was praying that she could get out of the store. Then finally it was her turn to pay. She threw the cash in the lady's face. "Hurry," said Kaoru. The saleswoman did a quick job at removing the security tag and shoved the shirt into a bag. "Come again soon," the saleswoman said.

Kaoru grabbed the bag and dashed out of the store. Once out, she looked back in to see Tomoe throwing a fit. The saleswoman was trying to calm her down. Kaoru saw Misao, Megumi, Sano, and Aoshi trying to restrain her. "She's insane going berserk over a shirt," said Kaoru.

She started to walk, but someone grabbed Kaoru form behind. That person covered her eyes and dragger her back into the store. Kaoru put up a screaming fit. "Let me go! Pervert! Let go!" she yelled. She tried with all her might to get out of the grip, but to no avail.

Finally, he stopped. "Look what I found," said a voice Kaoru knew. It was Kenshin. "What the fuck are you doing?" she asked. "Play along," said Kenshin in a whisper.

"You bitch!" said Tomoe going through her bag. "This is mine!" she said grabbing the top. Kaoru still couldn't see a thing due to Kenshin blinding her with his hand.

"It's mine! I paid for it!" said Kaoru. She started to struggle again. Kenshin tightened his grip. "Ow, you are hurting me!" she yelled to Kenshin. "AM I?" he purred against her. "Oh now I'm grossed out," said Kaoru.

"Don't be," said Kenshin. He let her go. She immediately got away from him. Kaoru saw Tomoe holding the top close to her. "Give me back my top," said Kaoru. "It's not yours," said Tomoe giving Kaoru a face that Kaoru wanted to slap off. "Have it your way," said Kaoru. She started walking out the door defeated.

"Bye Freak!" called Tomoe. "Yeah you're a loser! Why don't you just go back where you came from? We don't want you here! Kill yourself! Do a world a favor and get off of it!" they all yelled.

Kaoru couldn't stand the teasing. It was all happening again. Kaoru ran to the bathroom which was down near the food court. She slammed the stall door shut and sobbed out her tears. She cried until she started to throw up. (yes that's what happened to me too...just at school not at mall)

Kaoru continued to vomit. She then heard the door open. "Kaoru?" came a voice. Kaoru looked up through the vomit and tears. "Kenshin?" she asked. "It's me. Please come out," he asked. Kaoru wiped her mouth off with toilet paper.

She opened the door. She saw Kenshin looking concerned. "Are you alright?" he asked putting a hand on her shoulder. "I'm fine," she said as she rinsed her mouth out. "This is yours," said Kenshin holding her shirt out. "I took it when Tomoe wasn't looking," he said.

Kaoru was happy. "Thanks Kenshin," she said. She looked at his face. It was inching closer and closer to his. he was going to kiss her. She turned her head so he got her cheek. "UH…I just threw up and I don't want you to kiss me," she said. "Right," said Kenshin.

"Wear this tomorrow," said Kenshin placing his hand on the shirt. "No matter what you wear, you will be beautiful," he said as he left. Kaoru smiled then headed home for some much needed sleep.


	5. Climax

**Picked On **

**Chapter 5**

The next day, Kaoru got up an hour early so she could shower and get ready for school. She blow dried her hair after her shower, put on some black make-up, and out on her clothes. She had some high heels that she had gotten just in case.

After she was all ready, she looked at herself in the mirror. She didn't even recognize herself. Her messy hair was now down, shiny, and straight, her legs were perfect, as was the rest of her body. Mr. Shigure, the principal was in for a real shock.

Kaoru left her home and headed to school. ON her way there, she got horn honking and men looking at her. "This is so cool," she said in a whisper.

Finally she got to school. She stopped once she entered. She looked around and let some people pass. Then with all the confidence she had, she walked down the hallway shifting her hips.

In response, she got wolf whistles, guys and girls gawking at her, and everyone was whispering. "I think my 2nd day is going to be allot better than my first," she said.

She was already 10 minutes late for MR. Saito's class. She entered the room. As soon as she did the whole class looked at her in awe. Even Mr. Saito looked at her. "Excuse me miss, I think you're in the wrong place," he said.

"Mr. Saito. It's me Kaoru Kamiya," she said. Saito just stared blankly at her. "Oh, that's quite an outfit Miss Kamiya. Now take you seat," he said. Kaoru did as she was told. She had an extra seat near Tomoe. She saw Kenshin who looked at her like she was an angel.

Kaoru walked up to Tomoe and whispered; "Eat your heart out." Tomoe was pissed off but she couldn't do anything about it. Kaoru then walked by Kenshin. She heard him whisper "You're drop dead gorgeous." She smiled at him as a thank you.

She took her seat and began to take notes in the classroom. Once the bell rang, Kaoru headed to her next class, but then she heard her voice over the intercom; "Miss Kaoru Kamiya to the principal's office now!"

Kaoru sighed. "Show time," she said as she entered Mr. Shigure's office. Mr. Shigure was as tall as Mr. Gentatsu. He had long hair tied back in a slick ponytail. He was VERY handsome. "Miss Kamiya, please take a seat," he said gesturing her down.

Kaoru sat down. She looked at Mr. Shigure. "Did I do something?" she asked. "No," said Shigure looking at her up and down. "Do you want me to do something?" she asked. "As a matter of fact, would you care to join me after school?" he asked her. "Isn't that illegal for a teacher to date a student?" Kaoru asked. "So?" asked Shigure. "I think I should go," said Kaoru getting up and heading for the door.

As soon as she put her hand on the doorknob, she felt something whoosh past her. She looked up and a dagger was blocking her exiting. It was on the lock to the door, preventing her form going. "Miss Kamiya, that was not an invitation, it was an order," said Shigure.

Kaoru turned around and looked at Shigure with determination in her eyes. "If you don't let me out, I'll scream," she said. "Try it, these walls are soundproof," said Shigure who now was pinning Kaoru to the door with either of his hands on her shoulders. "You won't get away with this!" screamed Kaoru. "People know I'm in here," she said.

Shigure took her chin in the palm of his hand. "Is that so?" he asked. "Well, then I guess they are in for a surprise when they find your body," said Shigure.

Kaoru then let out an ear piercing scream. Shigure clasped his hand on her mouth. "Shut up you brat. The others screamed too, but not before I killed them then had my way with them," said Shigure.

Kaoru's eyes bulged. So he was the one who killed her classmates. With all her strength, she stepped on his foot with her heals, grabbed the dagger from the door, and cut him across the face. A huge bloody gash erupted from his face like lava from a volcano.

Kaoru ran form the room to find Kenshin. She arrived at her next class with pure luck. "KENSHIN!" she screamed. Everyone looked at Kaoru. She had a dagger in her hand and she had some blood on her. "What the hell happened?" asked Kenshin who was at Kaoru's side in a heartbeat.

"You were right! It was him! He tried to rape me!" screamed Kaoru. Kenshin no Battousai was enraged. He kneeled down and took out a gun that he had cleverly hidden on his person. "Everyone evacuate the building!" he yelled to the teacher. "What's going on?" asked the teacher.

"Just do it!" yelled Battousai. Tomoe went by in utter shock. "You are a police man! I actually liked you!" she snarled. She spit on his shoe. "Fuck you," she said. Megumi, Misao, and Aoshi went by too in utter disgust. They actually thought that the police could be cool…uh not!

The kids from that class went outside. Kenshin and Karou ran to the main office. "ATTENTION KYOTO HIGH! WE HAVE A KILLER IN THE SCHOOL! I REPEAT A KILLER IN THE SCHOOL! EVERYONE EVACUATE NOW!" screamed Kenshin over the intercom.

"Don't you think you went a little too far?" asked Kaoru. "How?" asked Kenshin. "Well think about it…all these kids running around. He could either slip out with them or take one of them hostage?" she asked.

"Not if I know where he is," said Kenshin. "Where is he then?" she asked. "He's in his office," said Kenshin. "But how do you know?" she asked wanting an answer. A straight answer.

"I don't," said Kenshin. "Oh that makes me feel a whole lot better," said Kaoru. "Come on," said Kenshin who dragged her into the crowded hall.

Kenshin and Kaoru went into the halls filled with students. "Kaoru get out!" Battousai said to her. "Kenshin, what about you?" she asked. "Don't worry about me," said Kenshin. "I know what I'm doing," he said. Kaoru couldn't help herself. She grabbed Kenshin and kissed him full on the lips. "I love you," she said.

"I love you too, now go!" said Battousai then he disappeared into the crowd. Kaoru tried to head outside, but it was so tough with 400 students crowding the door.

Kaoru felt someone grab her and lead her to another door. She looked at who was holding her and to her dismay, it was Shigure. "YOU!" screamed Kaoru. "Someone!" she yelled, but then her voice was muffled by Shigure's hand.

"You are my ticket out of here," he said. He looked at her hand. "I'll take that dagger Miss Kamiya," he said. Kaoru felt the dagger against her skin. It felt cold as an ice cube.

Meanwhile, Kenshin had rendezvoused with Gentatsu. He gave him his gun while he grabbed his katana out of his locker. "Let's go grab ourselves a murderer," said Gentatsu. battousai unsheathed his sword. It glistened like sterling silver in the light. "Lets," he said.

Shigure on the other hand, had Kaoru in front of him like a shield looking this way and hat pulling Kaoru with him. Kenshin turned the corner and saw them both. "Kaoru!" he yelled. "Kenshin!" called Karou. "Not another step," said Shigure ready to slice Kaoru. Battousai stopped.

"Well, isn't this sweet?" asked Shigure. "The cop and the student. Drop the sword or she gets cut," said Shigure. Karou shook her head no, but Kenshin had no choice. He dropped it and slid it towards Shigure, all the time, still glaring with his amber eyes.


	6. Is This The End For Me?

**Picked On **

**Chapter 6**

**AN: whenever someone tells me to update, I do it right then on the spot.**

Kaoru couldn't believe Battousai had actually done what he was told. _Does he have something else up his sleeve? _wondered Kaoru. She just stood there with an arm wrapped around her neck, dagger under her throat just waiting to die.

"Please, just get it over with," she said with sorrow. Shigure looked down at Kaoru's head. "What are you talking about?" he asked her. "Kill me. Get it over with. The world will be a whole lot better without me in it," she said now crying.

"KAORU!" screamed Battousai. Kaoru looked up. Battousai was in rage. His eyes were pure gold now. "If you die, don't think that I won't come after you and bring you back," he snarled. "Ken-shin," said Kaoru in a whisper.

Shigure chuckled. "Aaawww. I think I'm going to cry," said Shigure. "You two are really something," he said. "Now, you stay exactly where you are while me and Miss Kamiya make our exit," said Shigure walking towards the door, pulling Kaoru with him.

Meanwhile Gentatsu had called the cops. The whole school building was surrounded. Snipers were all set. Shigure saw the lights flashing and he knew it was the end.

"Might as well give up now. Let this end peacefully," said Battousai. "I've still got the girl, so I hold the upper hand," said Shigure smirking at Battousai.

A voice appeared behind Shigure and Kaoru. "Now I hold the upper hand Shigure," said Gentatsu. His gun was at Shigure's head. "Release the girl and come quietly. If you refuse, I'll put a bullet through your fucking head," he growled.

Shigure smiled. "Fine," he said. He let go of Kaoru. Kaoru ran in to Battousai's open arms. "Are you alright?" he asked. "Yes," said Kaoru. She cried into his shoulder. Battousai picked her up bridal style.

"Gentatsu, you got it from here?" he asked. "Yep," replied Gentatsu while reading Shigure his rights. The sound of handcuffs snapping brought a smile to Kaoru's mouth. "Thanks," she whispered.

Battousai brought Kaoru outside so she could be examined by the paramedics. Shigure glanced at the 2 of them. "I SWEAR I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!" he yelled at Kenshin and Kaoru.

Kaoru stood up. "Oh yeah! You'll be in jail the rest of your life and we'll be free! Who's the loser now!" she screamed back. Shigure said nothing as he was pushed into the police car and hauled off to the station.

The rest of the school was canceled for the rest of the week while the police did their investigation. Kaoru had no major injuries, so she was released.

Kaoru walked through the park thinking about events in her life. The sun was beginning to set. The fireflies started to come out. She stopped at a tree near the river. It was so peaceful this time of day. No one else was around.

Kaoru hadn't heard or seen Kenshin since the incident at the school. "Did he forget about me?" she asked a firefly that landed on her nose. "Did he mean what he said when he said he loved me?" she asked.

"I meant it that I did," came a voice to her side. Kaoru turned her head. "Kenshin!" she yelled with excitement. She saw Kenshin come out of the darkness. He looked sad. "Kenshin?" she asked with concern.

"Kaoru, I won't be at school anymore," he said. Kaoru understood. "You're a cop. You were undercover. I understand," she said. "Kaoru," said Kenshin walking closer to her. "You don't understand," he said.

"Then explain it to me!" she yelled. "I put you in danger at school. Shigure knew it was you I cared for. I can't put you in danger like that. We can't be together," he said.

Kaoru slapped Kenshin across his face. "Listen here, bozo! It was my choice to help you! You didn't force me! Shigure came onto me with his free will, not because he knew you loved me! It's my choice if I want to be with you and I do! I fucking love you!" she screamed. Then she down right kissed him hard on the lips with all the love she could muster.

"Whoa," said Battousai. His eyes were amber again. "Are you sure you want to be with me?" asked Kenshin. "Do I have to kiss you again?" she asked putting her hands on her hips. "Well," said Kenshin. Then she kissed him again.

Kaoru smiled. She noticed Battousai look up at the moon. "It's very pretty," he said. "It is," said Kaoru joining him. "Care to go for a walk, my Kaoru?" he asked holding his arm out. Kaoru took it in a moments notice. "Yeah!" she said.

The two lovebirds walked arm and arm down near the river. Kenshin stopped and turned Karou around to face him. "See? Not everyone can pick on you. You have a life now...with me," he said. "Promise you'll never leave me?" she asked hugging him close.

He put his chin on top of her head. "Together forever," he said. He looked down at Kaoru and took her lips with his. Kaoru let her hands run through his hair until his hair tied broke off.

His wild, long, red hair danced in the wind like fire. Kaoru's long tamed black hair danced with it entangling them together. It was a very truly romantic sight.

Neither of them broke the kiss. They were that much in love although they only met each other a few days ago. But by the way they were together, you'd swear they were husband and wife, which they were one year later.

**AN: should I continue?**


	7. Everlasting Love

**Picked On**

**Chapter 7**

The wedding was held outside in the park where Kenshin and Kaoru had their moonlit walk. The day was sunny and cool. Their was nothing going wrong today.

Kaoru was in a beautiful white gown that she had gotten cheap at a place called the Gown Barn. She had a bouquet of red roses in her hand.

No one walked Kaoru down the aisle because her father was dead, but Gentatsu insisted so he walked her down the aisle and gave her away to Kenshin. "Take care of her," said Gentatsu to Kenshin, who looked wicked handsome in a black tuxedo.

His long auburn hair was up in a high ponytail. He supported his wide violet eyes. The guest list was around 100 people. All from Kenshin's family.

As usual, no one cared on Kaoru's side. This didn't make Kaoru sad, after all she was getting married to someone who cared for her.

Then came the word Kaoru wanted to hear. "Do you Kenshin Himura take Kaoru Kamiya to be your lawful wedded wife? To hold and cherish forever? In sickness and in health? For richer or poorer, as long as you live?" he asked. Kenshin smiled at Kaoru "I do," he said.

The priest turned to Kaoru. "Do you, Kaoru Kamiya, take Kenshin Himura to be your lawful loving husband? To hold and cherish forever? In sickness and in health? For richer or poorer, as long as you live?" he asked her. Kaoru smiled. "I do," she said.

Kenshin and Kaoru put their rings on each others left ring fingers. "I love you Kenshin," said Kaoru. "I love you too," said Kenshin. The priest spoke up. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride," he said.

Kenshin and Kaoru kissed each other passionately on the lips. A round of applause was heard. NO one could ruin this day for Kaoru or Kenshin.

They walked together down the aisle arm and arm. They got into a white horse drawn carriage that said "JUST MARRIED" on the back. Kaoru threw her bouquet and some lady named Tomoe caught it. She looked at her escort who was a man named Kyosato.

Kenshin and Kaoru took off down to the hotel where the reception was being held. Kenshin was kissing Kaoru on the way over. He touched her stomach. "How's our baby doing?" he asked. "He'll be doing much better in 8 months," said Kaoru.

"How do you know it'll be a boy?" asked Kenshin. "It's just a feeling," said Kaoru. She smiled at Kenshin. "You are so beautiful, my Kaoru. I'm happy that we are both out of school, have jobs and a family on the way," said Kenshin. "Me too. This is a dream come true for me," said Kaoru.

They arrived at the Sheraton Hotel. Kenshin opened the carriage door and led Kaoru inside bridal style. She giggled the whole way down to the ballroom where the reception was being held.

Everyone was already there waiting for them to arrive. "Now here comes the bride and groom, Mr. and Mrs. Himura!" said the DJ. A round of applause met Kenshin's and Kaoru's ears.

Kenshin and Kaoru walked in arm and arm while everyone whistled, applauded and screamed. they went out to the dance floor while their song played. they had chosen "Anywhere" by Evanescence. (all I could think of)

**Dear my love, haven't you wanted to be with me  
And dear my love, haven't you longed to be free  
I can't keep pretending that I don't even know you  
And at sweet night, you are my own  
Take my hand **

We're leaving here tonight  
There's no need to tell anyone  
They'd only HOLD us down  
So by the morning's light  
We'll be half way to anywhere  
Where love is more than just your name

I have dreamt of a place for you and I  
No one knows who we are there  
All I want is to give my life only to you  
I've dreamt so long I cannot dream anymore  
Let's run away, I'll take you there

We're leaving here tonight  
There's no need to tell anyone  
They'd only hold us down  
So by the morning's light  
We'll be half way to anywhere  
Where no one needs a reason

Forget this life  
Come with me  
Don't look back you're safe now  
Unlock your heart  
Drop your guard  
No one's left to stop you  
Forget this life  
Come with me  
Don't look back you're safe now  
Unlock your heart  
Drop your guard  
No one's left to stop you now

We're leaving here tonight  
There's no need to tell anyone  
They'd only Hold us down  
So by the morning's light  
We'll be half way to anywhere  
Where love is more than just your name

The song ended with Kenshin and Kaoru kissing each other. The rest of the night went buy with the DJ playing all kinds of music, then it was time for the celebration to end. Everyone either went home or up to their hotel rooms.

Kenshin and Kaoru were together on their honeymoon where they went to Kyoto to see the sights, when their baby son Kenji was born, through the happy times and the bad, through Kenshin's dangerous police work, and Kaoru's cooking lessons that she made Kenshin taste (much to Kenshin's dislike), and for the rest of their lives.

No one and nothing could separate those two lovers…except the sickness that Kenshin had caught 17 years later from a mission he went on to Tokyo wit the police. The disease was called leprosy. It had no cure.

Kenshin was admitted to the hospital. He would live out the rest of his life there. Kaoru and Kenji had gone to his room. He didn't look well at all. He was skinnier than he already was, his arms were covered in blood. Kaoru and Kenji could tell he was in so much pain.

Kaoru was crying a river. Kenji was too. Kenji had inherited all of Kenshin's characteristics, except his eyes were blue like his mothers. "Mom, you go in and see dad first. I'll wait here," said Kenji. "Okay," she said.

Kaoru opened the hospital door and saw her husband looking so weak and helpless. His long red hair was all sprawled out on his pillow. She walked over and put her hand on top of his careful not to get any blood on her. "Kenshin," she sobbed out on his chest.

"Kaoru," said Kenshin in a weak voice. Kaoru looked up at her husband. He had blood all over him. "How are you feeling?" she asked him.

"Not too well. Kaoru, I'm dying," he said. "KENSHIN!" yelled Kaoru. "Please, you must go on. Live for me," he said. "I will always love you and watch over you. Take care of Kenji," said Kenshin. He closed his eyes and breathed in deep. Then he breathed no more. Kenshin had died.

Kaoru couldn't stop her tears now. Kenji watched the whole scene unfold. He burst into the room. "DAD! DAD! PLEASE DON'T GO! DON'T LEAVE US!" he cried out. It was no use. Kenshin couldn't hear him.

The funeral took place for Kenshin 2 weeks later. Kaoru had not stopped crying. All she did was cry. She was the last one standing over Kenshin's grave. She didn't leave. She just stood there. Kenji had already gone to the house with the guests. "Kenshin," she cried out.

She couldn't leave him. The one person she cared about in this world was gone. She knew she had Kenji, she saw Kenshin in him. She would live for him too. She couldn't end her life. She would leave Kenji all alone if she did that. But what she didn't know was that she too had the disease. It would eat her alive like it did Kenshin.

(5 years later)

Kaoru was in the hospital suffering from the disease. Kenji was married now so he was set for life. Like his father, he was a cop. Still there was no cure for the disease. He was by her side when she too died.

Kaoru could feel herself being raised to heaven. A bright light met her. That bright light turned into Kenshin. He embraced her with a hug and kisses. Kaoru was in tears.

"I knew I'd see you again," said Kaoru. "I have been watching over you for all this time," said Kenshin. "Never leave me," sobbed Kaoru while breathing in the scent that was Kenshin and only him. "Never again," said Kenshin.

"Lets go," said Kenshin guiding Kaoru to heaven. "Kenji," said Kaoru looking back. Kenshin sighed. "He'll be joining us soon," said Kenshin.

Kaoru looked at Kenshin in shock. "How?" she asked. "Bullet wound," said Kenshin. "But when he comes, we'll greet him with open arms...like I did with you," said Kenshin. Kaoru smiled and kissed Kenshin on the lips.

They would do that a lot now that they were together forever. After all, love is everlasting.

THE END.

**AN: I just had to put the death scene in there. I was crying while writing it and seeing it play over in my head. Hope you enjoyed this story!**


	8. THE END AGAIN

**I'VE HAD SOME GREAT REVIEWS TELLING ME I SHOULD GO ON. BUT HOW DOES ONE GO ON WHEN IT SAYS "THE END?" I JUST WRITE THIS…HEH DUH!**

Kenji had been admitted to the hospital due to a bullet wound in the heart. It was a drug bust and Kenji, being the best cop he could be, wore his bullet proof vest, but this gang had some special bullets…very sharp and could penetrate anything...including a vest.

There was blood everywhere. Kenji's wife, Sakura (don't know her name from Reflections…gomen nasi!), was by his side until the doctor's led her out.

Finally, Kenji was stable. Sakura was with him now. he looked exactly like Kaoru. Her hair was black and long, her eyes were a deep blue ocean of emotions, and she loved Kenji just as much as Kaoru had loved Kenshin.

"How come it seems your family is always in a hospital?" she asked him. Kenji chuckled. "I know it seems unfair. But life isn't fair. You born, you live, you die. That's the way the world works. But sometimes fate interferes and you die too young. That's what it means when life is unfair." said Kenji.

Kenji took his wife's hand in his. "You remember that part about how I was saying you die to young?" he asked her. "Yeah," she sobbed out onto his hand, her tears falling like rain. "Well, it's happening now. Don't do anything rash, ok? I'll be watching you from above," he said.

Sakura promised Kenji that she would live for him and only die when it was her turn. Kenji smiled sweetly at her then closed his eyes…never to open them again.

Sakura burst out in tears all over her husband. The heart monitor was flat lined. Sakura looked up at the tiled ceiling. "Please take care of him until it's my time," she told Kenshin and Kaoru who now had Kenji by their side. "My Kenji," said Kaoru as she hugged him. "Mother," said Kenji.

It was Kenshin's turn. "Kenji," said Kenshin. "Dad," said Kenji. He ran to his father's embrace. It felt so warm and loving. "I missed you so much," he said crying. "As did I," said Kenshin.

"Let's go," said Kaoru lovingly. Kenshin, Kaoru, and Kenji all walked towards their new home...known as Heaven.

END SONG: May It Be: By Enya

**May it be an evening star  
Shines down upon you  
May it be when darkness falls  
Your heart will be true  
You walk a lonely road  
Oh! How far you are from home **

Mornie utúlië (darkness has come)  
Believe and you will find your way  
Mornie alantië (darkness has fallen)  
A promise lives within you now

May it be the shadows call  
Will fly away  
May it be you journey on  
To light the day  
When the night is overcome  
You may rise to find the sun

Mornie utúlië (darkness has come)  
Believe and you will find your way  
Mornie alantië (darkness has fallen)  
A promise lives within you now

A promise lives within you now


End file.
